MAtches made in Heaven
by ElementalMg6
Summary: When guinivere's siter and brother are thrown into the mix what will happen? LancelotOC ArthurGuinivere
1. Love of siblings

Hey peoples this is my first King Arthur fanfic so don't flame me. I know it sux but I won't be able to update too quickly because of school. But well yeah on ward.

**Disclaimer- I do no own anything recognizable as King Arthur. But I do own any OC's and new plot. **

The woman watched in the shadows for a chance to enter her sister's prison encampment. Suddenly a chance appeared as a group of men entered the manor yard. Quickly she snuck behind the men and entered the yard.

After entering she quickly looked around and saw an old man strung up by his wrists. Enraged she ran to where the man was. Pulling out one of her swords he quickly cut him down, and then handed him to his fellow villagers. As she saw he was safe she turned to face the soldiers she knew were about to attack her. Leaving her cape and hood on she put away her sword. The men looked at her confused before attacking her. Lunging under their swords, she delivered quick blows to the back of their heads, sending them sprawling to the ground unconscious.

Then seeing the walled up hut she had been looking for, she ran to it desperate for entrance. As she tried to kick it in a man came along and gently pushed her out of the way. Using his ax he cut through the stone and the locked door behind it. As soon as the wood was clear she ran into the dark corridor. Following the stench of death she walked into a prison. As she tried to enter it a dirty monk stepped in her way screaming at her for entering the "holy place". She punched him in the face then looked in the cells for her siblings. Quickly she spotted her sister and opened the gate. Crawling inside she grasped Guinevere's hand telling her everything was going to be okay now. Then as the knights entered she motioned them over and indicated that she wanted her sister to be carried out. As one of the men picked Guinevere up she started searching the other cells for her younger brother. As she passed what looked like a well she heard whimpering coming from inside it. Startled she looked down to see the face of her little brother staring up at her. "Aiden!!!!!" She quickly opened the gate and lifted her young brother out of the cell. Looking around she saw that one of the men had also found a little boy. Walking outside she quickly sat down next to her sister before one of the men came over with a water skin. "May I borrow that please sir, my sister and brother need water."

Startled he handed her the water skin as she set Aiden down. Giving it to the one year old to drink she stood up, seeing that a man was caring for Guinevere. As she turned she saw the man striding toward them yelling at them. As he saw Aiden he walked over and backhanded the boy causing him to fall over. Enraged she walked towards him and punched him in the gut, just before being restrained by two soldiers. "Don't touch my brother." She hissed threatingly.

Just as he was about to run his sword across Aiden's neck a dark curly haired man stopped the blade. The lord said "These people are pagans!"

All of the men responded "So are we."

Then the leader of the men turned towards her. "Who are you?"

She pulled down her hood as many of the men surrounding her gasped in surprise. Before them stood the most beautiful women they had ever laid eye's on. She had curly light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and very high cheekbones.

Ignoring the men's reaction she spoke in a musical voice. "My name is Juliana. My sister Guinevere and my brother Aiden were taken from our family because Gwen was telling this man's slaves that they should be free. She at the time had little Aiden with her so they were both throw into that horrible place."

She abruptly stopped talking as she felt soldier sneak up behind her. Grabbing both her swords she quickly decapitated the man, before turning back to the knights. The leader stepped forward to introduce himself and his men.

"Lady Juliana, it is our honor to meet you. I am Arthur. This is Lancelot, Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain". The men bowed slightly as Juliana smiled at each of them.

After some discussion as to what to do with the villagers, the knights decided to take the people with them. After loading the sick in a wagon, the knights climbed up onto their horses and lead the people out of the manor.

About 15 minutes into riding/walking the knight named Lancelot rode up beside Juliana. "Would you like to ride with me Lady Juliana?"

Juliana smiled up at Lancelot. "I would love to Sir Lancelot, but please call me Juliana." Lancelot helped her on to the front of his horse.

"Only if you call me Lancelot."

The two nodded in agreement, and chatted until they stopped for the night. "If you'll excuse me for a while I have some things to attend to."

Lancelot nodded and watched Juliana walk away. After checking on her siblings she grabbed a night dress out of her clothes satchel and headed towards the stream. After taking a quick bath she threw on her tight purple night gown and grabbed her brush. She walked over to the fire and sat down ignoring the stares that were sent her way. She quickly ran a brush through her hair then pulled out a purple ribbon. She braided her hair then tied it with the ribbon. Flicking her wet braid over her shoulder she stood up "I will be right back I have to get Aiden."

She walked over to the wagon and stepped inside seeing Guinevere sleeping she quickly dressed Aiden in some night clothes, bundled him up in a blanket and carried him outside. She sat back down by the fire and talked for a while, until Aiden started crying loudly. Looking down she realized it was his bedtime. Forgetting the knights surrounding her she began to sing a lullaby to him.

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Seeing that the baby had not fallen asleep yet she began another

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

Smiling she looked down and saw her brother sleeping with an angelic look on his face. Motioning that she was going to go to sleep she left with her brother sleeping safely in her arms.

Okay People what do we think???? Click the little button and tell me in a review.


	2. HE DID WHAT!

To Sekhmet88 Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You are awesome!

Juliana awoke to hear people arguing, reaching down to check on Aiden she noticed he was gone. Grabbing her swords she rushed outside to see the man who had hit Aiden holding him by his throat. Seeing he also had the little boy the men had captured she did a quick back handspring and wound up with her sword at his throat. However one of his soldiers grabbed her whilst she was unaware. Suddenly she spotted Gwen with a bow in her hand, nodding at her, she stabbed the man. Gwen sent an arrow into the man holding Aiden. As the now dead man dropped to the ground Juliana caught the two children. Giving the boys to one of Arthur's men she ran to her sister, enveloping her in a hug. " I'm so happy to see my partner in crime is ready to fight."

Guinevere smiled at her sister, and then noticed something was wrong with her. "Julie what is it?"

Juliana pulled her sister to one side whispered something, then ran off into the woods holding her stomach. Guinevere looked startled, as her sister ran off. Gaping for a moment before she screamed " I'm going to kill him!"

The knights rushed towards Guinevere startled to hear her anguished voice. As soon as they asked what was wrong, Juliana came staggering back to the campsite. Lancelot caught the weak women just before she hit the ground. Laying her on the ground he put some smelling salts under her nose. As she slowly sat up she leaned against Lancelot's comforting arm. Looking towards Guinevere she took a deep breath.

"I suppose I should tell you before my sister does. I'm with child."

The men surrounding her gasped as she continued. "You see a couple of years ago I married a man I thought was kind and gentle. It turned out he was the complete opposite. He raped me the last night I was with him. I waited until he was sleeping then slit his throat. So darling sister you can not have the pleasure of killing him."

Looking into Lancelot's eyes she saw a murderous look. Cringing instinctively away she inched towards her sister. Lancelot noticed that Julie had moved then spoke. "He is lucky you killed him, you were merciful compared to what I would have done. How far along are you?"

Surprised at his protectiveness she simply stared at him before answering. "One month"

The members of the group congratulated her while she answered all of their questions. Then the question she had been dreading came up " Are you going to keep it?"

She looked towards the asker of the question. "Yes, Arthur I am." Everyone again gasped. "What? Did you think I would abandon my child because he or she had a father I loathe? No matter who fathered this child I will love it till the day I die."

Guinevere smiled at her sisters compassionate words. " Lancelot would you help Juliana to the wagon I believe she needs some rest." Lancelot nodded then picked the frail form of Juliana off the ground. Carrying her to the wagon he set her down on a pile of cloth and covered her up. As he was about to leave Julie called him back. " Lancelot why were you so protective of me?"

He turned to answer but found Juliana already asleep.

Okay-sorry I haven't been writing, give me some reviews and I might continue if not I may cut this story.


End file.
